Dynasty Warriors: The Winds of War
by Las pantuflas de tu madre
Summary: This will consist in 5 chapters. It's the life of a low-ranged captain in Lord Cao-Cao's army.


A Tale of War and Struggle

Zhao Jun wet his plume he then bit his tongue. He revised what he had written. It was only a few words, but it was hard to concentrate in a small war-tent. He read:

_"December the Twenty third, Year of the Dragon, in this fragments, I'll narrate the events of my participation in Cao-Cao's" _he scratched that out, he thought for a while and then re-wrote:

 "_In Lord Cao-Cao's campaign against the Yellow Turban Rebellion. I was escorted from my village, in the North of the Empire. They escorted every adult man, from 20 to 60 years, everybody except Yuhn Kahn joined, for he was deeply diseased. We went, mounted on our own horses, to our neighboring villages, to seek more soldiers. We gathered around two hundred men. I feel bad, for leaving my wife, Yuy, and my son, in these hours of agony, but I must fulfill my civic duty, and, even in my concern and agony, I would gladly die protecting the Empire against these savages. We are now getting ready for our first battle, Cao-Cao is indeed a great tactician, as well as leader, for he created all of out strategies, and I agree with many other people on thinking they are" _Jun thought of the word… He quickly found it. He started writing again:

"_Simply brilliant. Sorry, whoever is reading this; I have failed to introduce myself. My name is, as you have read in the face of this diary, Zhao Jun Liao, son of Zhao Shin Liao, I am acting as a captain of a group of 5 people. One of those is a friend of mine, which, understandably, I have troubles commanding: his name is Jiao Ghain. I hope that the one reading this is my son, Zhao Hatori Liao, and that I have already left in long sleep, protecting the Empire of China. Or maybe, you are the son of my son, and I'm still alive, and you are seventeen. For seventeen is the age when a man becomes a warrior, and I would choose that age to give this book, as small as it is, to you, My grandson, Zhao Kohn Liao, which pray is your name. If you are not any of this people, and you have found this lying on the ground of some battlefield, or in the ashes of my house, pray this finds you, whomever you are, in good health. I dare say, if you are indeed one of the Yellow Turban revolutionists, do not put the book down, and just read it as you please, for my spirit will not punish you for this, nor is my son, or my grandson, or even me, if I am still alive in that future. Now, onto the topic and purpose of this piece of writing: the description of my period of life in this campaign."_  Jun stopped writing; he took off the sweat of his fore head, produced by the dense flame of the candle. He passed his tongue through his lips and continued. "_The day we arrived, we were placed in tough training, day and night, only giving us one hour of sleep. Although the exercise wasn't pleasant, we did not complained; instead, we did it with joy and effort for we knew it was preparing us for the greatest battle of our century. We waited anxiously news of other campaigns, and, of course, news on the movement of our enemy, and if we should ambush them or defy them. There is a day, which I believe, is more important than any other day in that period: We found out that there was a spy on our army. Master Cao-Cao was really mad about this vile encounter, and sent him to be killed instantly, not hearing any advice from his brothers whatsoever. What we suggested, or what the brothers suggested, for it was the same thing, was the following: to organize an interrogation. That way we could find out their strategy and advancement, but Cao-Cao's fury matched his stubbornness, and he did not listen to any of the suggestions… he quickly regretted it, we all did, for the messenger arrived not long after that with a note addressed to our Lord and Tactician: "The Yellow Turban are moving to the north-west, towards you, towards, of course, the Lei Fortress. Stop them before they reach it." The Master Tactician Pang-Tong signed it. It was read to us, by the very same Cao-Cao, it brought us news of joy, because we longed for war. We feasted that night, as we had never feasted in the two weeks we had been there. We ate pig, sweet bread, crispy biscuits, everything hot for our soldiers. I, that am a captain, ate with the officers and lieutenants that night, it was a great honor for me, to feast in the same table as Lord Cao-Cao and his brothers. After that feast, instead of just sleeping one hour that day, we slept until our sleep was satiated. Now we have completed one day's march, soon, we will begin battle… Maybe tomorrow. Now I take my leave, my dear grandson or son, for I have to sleep, and take strength for the battle which is approaching." _ Jun left his plume in the inkbottle, and then went to sleep in the cold plain.

Jun walked up clumsily. He took his time to recognize were he was, and then remembered that he was in Cao-Cao's platoon, sleeping in his captain's tent. He had forgotten to turn of his candles last night, and that had caused a little fire besides him, which had quickly turned off because of the humidity and coldness of China's winter. He stood up, and slowly dressed himself with his war armor. It was blue, as Cao-Cao's flag, it wasn't as complicated as the royal army armor, but it was much more complicated than the Yellow Turban armors, which were home made and made of leather. He stood in his tent, half-crouched, half-standing, to touch the metallic parts of his armor. He then slowly placed his blue turban in his forehead, and tied another one in his arm, to symbolize his captain hood. He walked outside the tent, and faced the cold, humid planes of Southern China. It was still dark, he guessed that it was three in the morning still, and everybody else was still sleeping. He walked slowly towards a high slope, and watched the horizon, longing for some ray of light. Cao-Cao had been smart to camp here, he thought as he watched the high slopes around the field. They were hidden from the views of everybody who looked from a hundred miles of distance, but they were not hidden from them.

"Very cunning indeed…" he said out loud. He sighted, and watched the dull fog around them. Then an idea came to him. Why did his Master wanted to charge against the rebellion? If they could wait for them here? It would be a fine plan indeed; he surely had to communicate it to somebody. 

"Too early yet, captain…" said a proud voice from behind him. Jun didn't recognize him instantly, but when he looked behind his eyes met Lord Cao-Cao himself. "To early yet to be awaken… go back to sleep…" Cao-Cao's voice was cold and proud, every word penetrated Zhao Jun like stings… every word was an order, and he was eager to obey it. Without even noticing, his legs moved automatically towards his tent. But he managed to stop them.

"Sorry, lord… I—" but it was impossible to speak to such a man, his presence itself was overwhelming. His aura was drawn all around him, making Jun tremble as a miserable dog being shouted by his master.

"You what?" asked Cao-Cao, mockingly. He was the kind of person whom, Jun soon realized, liked everything done immediately. Probably a natural leader, thought Jun, stunned that he could even think in Cao-Cao's presence. His Commander buffed "Go to sleep, boy…" Zhao Jun evaded his gaze. Boy? He was clearly older than him.

"I was thinking about the strategy, sir…. Eh… err… I think--" he managed to say. Cao-Cao looked at him, surprised, but his surprise soon turned to amusement.

"And what would a low-ranged soldier as you would know? About strategy, I mean?" he asked, laughing silently. Jun looked to the ground, furious with his commander, whom he admired, as he discovered that he was an arrogant serpent. Zhao Jun tried to think, until he succeeded. He calmed down and looked at his Master.

"You placed us here, oh great commander, and I think we should stay here, and wait for them. They can't see us in this low terrain, but we can see them, we'll create an ambush. Or at least, half and ambush for they already know we'll attack. But even thought, we can dispose them of easily, if we defeat their commander quickly. We'll give each captain groups of five, and our main plan will be to kill their commander. If we ambush them, we will be able to break through their forces easily, sir. I know they will expect us, but they are not sure that we have learned of their coming, if they do not find us in the place they expect us to be, they won't be surprised." he took a deep breathe, and grinned inside his soul as he watched Cao-Cao's expression. Then he continued: "You could even stay in place and do nothing! But, if they _do_, prevent our attack, and gradually take ground, we would need reinforcements…. I was thinking you and another officer could do it, the enemy's morale would be thrown to the grounds when they see you, Lord Cao-Cao, for you're the greatest hero of the century, or is it not?" Cao-Cao stared at him, without answering. He was stunned by Jun's plan, he was sure of it. But Cao-Cao would not aloud to be defeated with such easiness, and would never admit that other strategy was better than his. Jun waited for an answer, expectantly, proud of his strategy. Cao-Cao blinked.

"And," commenced the Lord, still confused, "if this surely great, but incomplete strategy fails, and there is a lot of possibilities that it shall, will you take all of the responsibility, may I ask?"

"It won't" answered Jun quickly. Cao-Cao smiled, but Jun could tell it was a fake smile. Cao-Cao had been defeated by one of his many captains. Zhao Jun's soul jumped in happiness and proud.

"Very cunning, soldier… you are very daring to face me… not many can even talk to me, really. Brave, captain, but you play a fool's game." Said Cao-Cao, menacingly. Angry inside. "It is a fine strategy, but we will take the one of a more experienced warrior, perhaps? We will stick to the original one… but let me at least praise you for this plan… what is your name, captain?"

"Zhao Jun Liao, sir... you already know my rank, of course."

"Yes… you shall be promoted to Lieutenant, captain, _if _you survive this battle…" Cao-Cao smiled, bitterly, "Now go to sleep…"

"Yes, sir…" answered Jun quietly, as he began to walk back to his tent. All the way, he felt the cold stare of his commander in the neck. As an arrow… when he arrived, he gasped, and almost threw up. He had another thing to write in his diary. 


End file.
